Olympia, The Gods Warrior
by keytodepress
Summary: The story of Misaki Star, wielder of the Diamond Olympian Spirits.
1. Chapter 1

A faint sense of melancholy would wash over the celestial wizard as she drifts on the remnants of her old guild, Silent Camilla. Although her new guild was more than enough for her, she did miss the hustle and bustle that would ensue from a large guild. Her gaze falling down to her map as she slowly begins to ascend up a mountain side. The setting sun painting the sky various shades of reds, pinks, and yellows. As the maiden slowly ascended the mountain, she could not sense one; but two dark magic energies. Her head would snap around, a bolt of lighting incoming from behind her in attempts to hit her. The lighting would cackle above her head as she ducks, the magic attack colliding with a tree and snapping it in half.

"Who goes there!?" Shouts Misaki whilst keeping a close hand on her key ring, malicious intent becoming more and more potent as two figures come into view. The first, a small girl. Her skin a chocolate tone and her eye twisted into one long ponytail. As for the man he was a rather large olive skinned man who had a Warhammer situated onto his back. The girls hand would begin to cackled and chirp in her hand, a sinister, toothy grin appearing on her face before she begins to speak.

"Oi- This is the girl right Ragnor? She fits the description."

"Yes Auruis, a fair skinned woman with emerald eyes. The left one with a scar. I remember perfectly. Ore!"

Misaki's gaze would drift downward to their guild emblem. It appeared to be a bat of some sorts, one of which shes never seen before. However, considering the circumstances, their intent was clear. Fingers creeping closer to her diamond keys, barely able to pluck one before the small woman fired off another singularity of lighting, shouting "Eh? EH? Wait for people to finish talking, don't be so rude!"

Misaki would leap out of the way once more, a shadow beginning to form above her along with the mans voice. "Correct. If I remember correctly you didn't even ask our names, and I do. Ore!" The man would shout jumping into the fray, slamming his large Warhammer into Misaki's frame. However a small piece of steel was situated in between the points of contact, cushioning the blow. Her frame would crash into the rocky frame of the mountain, short of breathe from the strength displayed by the man. Her hand would rise, diamond key still in hand, revealing a magic circle.

"Open, Gate of Fertility: Dionysus!" From the portal a red haired man with a luxurious set of robes would appear. His eyes seemingly hazed over as he drapes his head to the side. A devious grin surfacing on his face as Misaki began to walk forward. Her attire shifting to match that of her spirits. "Ill give you one last time to answer me, who are you." Misaki bellowed at the two, clearly fed up with their shenanigans already.

'Mages, just like you'

'If you can remember, we are the Dusk Predators, ORE! We are under orders to eliminate you and take the goods. ORE!'

'W-Wha! Tch! Don't tell the bitch too much!"

One could only assume by 'goods' they were referring to her keys, which was something she clearly wouldn't sit by and let happen. Her hands would reach for her sword, the steel shining as the metal rang against the scabbard. As for her spirit, a purple haze began to envelop the four of them. From afar it would seem like a large crimson cloud would be caressing the side of the mountain. However on the inside, nothing would change. The environment before them completely identical before except it had a slight twist.

'Wh-Why can't I walk. . My hands. .'

'This. . What is this magic, I don't remember anything like this'

From behind, a firm kick was placed on the girls back, sending her flying into the same spot Misaki was previously. As for the man, the hilt of her blade would crash into his spine, causing him to fall to his knees. The metal sheen placing itself against his neck, Misakis tone being calm as can be as she states, "Who sent you."

"Y-Your father. . He, he sent us to retrieve you're Olympian Spirits. . I remembered you were strong, but not this strong." A clear look of melancholy was back on Misaki's face, this time its origin being known. The woman would toss the man onto the ground, placing the blade to the tip of his nose as she bellows at him with a louder than normal tone. "He still resides at the tip of mountains in Bellum, is that right?"

"Y-Yes. . He. . He says if you can't come to your senses then you are of no use to him." Whimpers the man as the sword pricks the tip of his nose, Misakis look of sadness shifting to one of rage.

"I see. I'll spare your lives this time, however if you come after me again I'll have no choice but to kill you." She states sheathing her sword, and waving to Dionysus. The illusion magic would lift, and the Celestial Maiden would be on her way once more. This time her destination being the kingdom of Bellum to visit father dearest.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of horse's hooves would clack against the hard cement ground. The reigns would snap, causing the buggy to increase in speed. A few days had passed since the celestial wizards encounter with members of the Dusk Predator guild, her destination becoming closer as she treads through the country of Iceberg, coming close towards the border of Bellum. The wind had a certain nip to it, despite it being the season of spring; the air seemed to have an icy aura about it. A few moments of pondering would cause an opening to appear, a gust of subzero wind flooding the cart and toppling it over. Misaki would fly out onto the ground, a disgruntled yell emitting from her as the temperature slowly began to descend lower and lower. "You've got to be kidding me. . It's May, the weather shouldn't be like this." She comments to herself, her hands rising to rub the sides of her arm. Her hot breathe appearing every so often as she turns from left to right in order to locate whoever was responsible. However after a few repeated motions, a voice would call out to her. "Beautiful. Truly Beautiful."

A pale skinned woman, around the same age as Misaki, would appear from the blizzard surrounding her. Her hair remaining stationary despite the harsh winds stemming from her magic. "You're exactly how I pictured you. Strong. Elegant. Beautiful. Truly something worth encompassing in my Ice" The woman would call out once more, a cheerful smile on her face leaving an eerie tone between the two. Misaki would waste no time plucking two keys from her belt, the magic displayed by the woman was more than enough to confirm she was a much more prominent opponent than the last two. Magical energy would pour from the tips of the keys, opening two gates as Misaki states "Open, Gate of the Blacksmith and Hunter: Hephaestus and Artemis."

The two spirits would appear from the gates, Artemis donning a clear look of displeasure from the temperature; however Hephaestus didn't seem to be phased by it much. The two spirits would look to each other and then their master.

'It's a bit chilly. If we beat this bimbo down will the weather change?'

'Artemis if you wore more clothes then maybe you wouldn't be so cold.'

'Says the one not wearing a shirt!'

"Can you two quit that. . I need you both to focus so we can deal with her please. Lets check her out, see her magic, formulate a plan"

With that, the two spirits would nod. Hephaestus would charge forward, his large hammer slamming into the ground below and causing Lava to encase itself around it. From their he would begin to unload a frenzy of swings at the woman. Every strike phasing through her body, leaving her unharmed from any injuries. A wry smile appearing on her face. "What and ugly man, I guess ill bless you with the feeling of Ice"

The woman's hand would rise up, and multiple shards of ice would begin to encase Hephaestus. The shards would inch slowly his body, only to be halted by the appearance of an arrow shattering its frame. 'You really need to be careful. .' Mumbled the Olympian Spirit of the Hunt, Artemis who was covering him from a distance. But where was Misaki. . .?

"Its an illusion, she is hiding somewhere amongst the storm." The celestial wizard mumbled, using her morality viewing in order to trace the location of the ice mage.

Her finger would rise, and point into the storm. "Artemis. 9 o'clock, 50 meters!" She would shout to her spirit, the goddess of the hunt retorting with a set of arrows loaded into her bow. 'I already knew that.' The triple threat of arrows would launch themselves towards the witch, their mark on her failing due to multiple ice crystals materializing in a split second. Another wry smile appearing on her face as she cackles, " I didn't take you for a sensory type. Oh this is going to be fun." The storm would then begin to intensify behind the woman, launching her toward Misaki. "If I freeze you then the spirits will leave too" The ice witch would cackle as her hand would begin to wrap itself her face, only to fall short by a different Collison. One of steel and ice. Hephaestus's hammer would crash into an ice crystal materialized in another split second instance by the ice mage in question. However the power would send her flying across the field, launching her back out of their vision.

"She wields ice expertly. Artemis without any vision, then you won't be much help. I'm sending you off." Misaki would state to her spirit, a firm nod being exchanged to her 'Right, ill leave it to you. Good luck.' The spirit would then dissolve, Hephaestus cocking his hammer alongside his master. 'It is incomplete Misaki. But perhaps now would be a good time to use /that./' He shouts among the storm, its sound becoming even more shrill and deafening then before. "If pulled off correctly, it will be a one hundred percent success rate. Let us try." Her diamond key would rise with her words, the tip tapping itself onto her frame which then would transform her into an attire near identical to Hephaestus's'.

"Star Armor: Hephastus!" Misaki shouts as the ice witch appears once more, this time the celestial maiden greeting her with a large broadsword which has been transformed due to the effects of Star Armor. Its large metal frame would collide with the ice witch's hardened nails. Metallic screaming emitting from the grinding between the two weapons. However, her Spirit would appear to silence the sound, swinging his own weapon into the woman's frame. The intensity of the strike causing heat to emit from his hammer, burning her frame and launching her back into the storm; which was calming down as the two began to whittle their opponent down. 'Here she comes. Don't let up'

Large ice spikes would appear from the storm, their shaft being slice in half from the might of Misaki's heated broadsword, along with the secondary effects of her sword. Which should be kicking in soon enough. As the woman came closer for a second slash, it would once again be blocked by Misaki. This time her hand releasing from its hilt and launching a sucker punch to her jaw, compliments of Captain Crisdelin. The woman was much more sluggish, not only from having her head swung around, but from the magical effects of Juryoko. Whatever it clashes with has its weight doubled, which meant she was four times her original weight by now. The storm was slowly dissipating, allowing Misaki to lay her eyes on the familiar guild logo spotted from a few days ago. The Dusk Predators guild emblem. Another subordinate of her father. Which means her trail was getting closer and closer towards him.

"Pompeii's Rain!"

'Pompeii's Rain!'

Spirit and master would call out together, and large cloud of ash surfacing appearing behind them and swooping over the woman. The magical ash beginning to singe and petrify her skin until she was turned into stone. A fitting end for someone has vain as she was. 'You performed admirably Misaki. You're mother would be proud.' States Hephaestus, a tone of amazement laced to her voice. "Thank you. . However, I would only wonder what she would think of seeing father act this way."

Hephaestus's gate would close, and Misaki's Star Armor would dissipate into her regular attire. With the buggy being destroyed by the storm, and the horses fleeing. She would simply continue her journey on foot.


	3. Chapter 3

Another cycle of the sun has passed, and Misaki had just crossed the border of Bellum. A small royal purple shroud covering her person, since she was after all a former princess of this country. If anyone knew of her return then word would surely travel to the capital, alerting her father, which is something she didn't need happening prematurely. Her boots would pace down the concrete path, multiple people of the land passing her along with a caravan. The woman and children aboard seemed to be scared of Misaki, and the man was keeping a steady, piercing gaze on her as she walked past. The people of the land were struck with a sense of grief, anxiety, and distrust of anyone and everyone around them, the mere emotions emitting off them flooding into Misaki's own due to her empathic powers.

An hour passed and the plains of washed into a grey hue, despite the sun hanging high in the sky. The earth itself seemed to mourn similar to the people, drained of its spirit from the current ruler, Yuno Star. A disgusting man who has countlessly led his country into a path of discord for his own gain, even attempting to train his own children into savage warriors to invade neighboring countries. Despite his flaws, despite every evil thing he's done. . He hasn't always been like this.

His wife, Komorebi Star, was the previous blood ruler of Bellum. It is said that she was as kind as she was powerful, said to have defeated an entire army with just a smile. Despite this, her mother was brutally murdered; the origins of such an event still shrouded in mystery. When she was alive, she lived a happy fulfilling life with Yuno, and raised their 6 children. Ukiyo, Shinrin, Tsundoku, Misaki, Kuidaore, and Airi. After her death, Yuno began to act strange. Keeping to himself, and raising the bar for his children in their fields of study and training as well becoming cold to his children. It is still unknown to this day what caused this shift in the man, however it has caused his children to abandon him.

As Misaki reaches a nearby city, she would pause for a moment to observe the people. A few merchants were out and about attempting to make trade, although it seemed that they weren't having much luck. Their products were rotting, the fish having a disgusting tint to them due to the pollution of the country. A sense of sadness was emitting from the entire town, which overwhelmed the Celestial Wizard immensely. A tear beading down her face, though her visage did seem to be as blank as ever.

A wooden door of a nearby bar would creak open, revealing the purple shrouded maiden. Misaki was making a quick stop at a local pub to rest, and hopefully gather information. Quickly, she would pull up a stool. Soon after, a man with an eyepatch would appear, a glass in hand along with a napkin as he polishes away the blemishes. 'There somethin' I can do for you lass? We don't tend to get many visitors around these parts.'

"Gin and tonic please" She says whilst slapping a few coins onto the table, her chin resting on her open palm as she speaks "So I've notice, why is that? I've heard bellum is known to be a beautiful country" She says whilst the man begins to create her drink of choice. 'Used ta' be, then the King decided to implement strict taxes and increased minin' and deforestation in order to create revenue ta' trade. I heard it was 'cause all his kids left'em after Queen Komorebi died a decade or so ago.' He says sliding the drink over to Misaki, her steel arm catching it with a firm _*clink*_ causing the man to double take for a mere moment. However with quick thinking, she would manage to advert the subject again.

"Is that so? So he's an awful man it seems. Why not rise up? A rebellion of sorts." She says casually, forgetting that such a thing isn't as easy as it seems. However the man seemed to be stricken with sadness, his fist curling into a tight ball as he spoke. 'The people have tried lass, and it hasn't gotten us anywhere but in the slums. In fact, it only angered him more. He's. . He's planned ta' sign a document that, in short, causes all of the citizens under a certain spectrum to become. . Slaves.'

"Y-You're kidding! He can't possibly do that, can he?" She says in a surprised toned, almost unable to swallow her drink. The liquor causing a harsh burning sensation in the back of her throat that matched the emotions she was feeling from the man. 'Sadly he can. . With the current taxes he has set, any citizen who isn't a mage will be forced to work for the kingdom as a slave.' He says fist still tightened into a ball, clearly upset by the terms that he didn't fall under.

"Only 10% of the population have magic, this isn't fair in the slightest!" The woman would rise from her seat, beginning to leave the bar. Her hood managing to slip off in the moments she leaves, revealing her identity as the runaway Princess of Bellum. "I promise, that isn't going to happen!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ties that have been cut.

It was all too clear to Olympia. The state of the country she used to call home was anything but okay, meaning her presence here was even more needed. To storm the castle, this is what she wished to do. . . However, any rational mage would realize that this tactic would but foolish, even deadly. Her heels would clack against the ground, royal purple cloak making an encore to her ensemble as she leaves the bar she was previously residing in.

Much had changed since her departure five years ago, the earth itself seeming to have changed in the small amount of time she's been in Fiore. "Aha. . This place really is timeless isn't it?" Misaki retorts as her emerald hues situate themselves onto the towns infamous 'Cherry Bomber' bar and brothel. A disgusting place rampant with pests such as thiefs, dark guild members, and even a few political leaders from across Earthland. Why was she here? Information. Anyone within was willing to throw someone under the bus at the promise of cold hard cash.

Stepping inside, she received a few glances and whispers. If they knew she was one of the kings lost daughters... Well... It would end in nothing less than an all-out brawl. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT PIG!" Olympia bellows slamming her fist into one of the bystander's nose, breaking it and causing blood to gush everywhere. Although crude, no one would believe that royalty would act in such a way. Her actions caused a few hardy chuckles to reverberate within Cherry Bomber, as well as causing a few men to shudder.

The casualty of being noticed now gone, she would situate herself at the farthest corner of the bar. Essentially any one of these scoundrels could be information brokers... Or mercenaries... Or political leaders that had no affiliation with this country... "Jeez. . . "She says letting out a faint sigh, the sound of feminine giggling emitting from the back rooms of the establishment. Her ears trying to eliminate such an annoying sound to eavesdrop on some nearby tables.

'Then! I punched him in tha' gut! BAHAHA' Nope. 'I heard if you drink it like this then you...' Definitely not. 'Down by the bay. . That's were she was last seen, rumor has it that." Bingo. Her eyes averted to the table situated near the stage, occupied by two men whom blended in with every other face in this place. However, there was something familiar about one of them... The way he spoke, his tone…She couldn't put her finger on it.

The dancers began to dance to the beat of a new song, bass trembling across the brothel making it much more difficult to hear. {Guess it's all or nothing. . } She thinks rising from her seat and beginning to stride over to the table, the sound becoming increasingly deafening. "You're finished here." Misaki says grabbing the presumed customer of the broker by his collar and tossing him to the ground, taking his seat in turn. "Or would you like to end up like that maggot at the door?"

That's all he needed to hear to leave the premise. 'Hmmm…? Well… Was there something you needed Milady?' Hums the broker. "Milad-? Ahem… Folks 'round these parts say that you've got all the towns secrets." Says Misaki trying to do her best to keep any recognizable features about her, such as her face and voice, masked. 'Oh! Yes… What's the term? They say I get around a lot! Haha!' Giggles the broker, the sense of familiarity never leaving Misaki. "Well…I can make it worth your while's" She says dumping out 5 platinum pieces onto the table "That is…If you got what I need"

'OHOHO! A big spender! I like the tune of your horn… Whatcha want to know?' The broker bellows loudly, although (like their conversation) it was drowned out by the music. "The Castle. If a gal was wishing to sneak in, where would you consider the best place?" Inquires Misaki, her tone remaining flat as she awaits an answer.

'Oh wouldn't you like to know. . Misaki.' Mutters the broker, the strobe lights managing to highlight just enough of his features to identify who it was. "Ukiyo?!" Misaki hiccups as the tint of her face began to grow sickly. Her voice was at the back of her throat. It couldn't be him. "Father said..." 'FATHER SAYS A LOT OF THINGS MISAKI! ISNT THAT WHY YOU LEFT US?! YOU WERE THE FIRST TO GO!" Ukiyo says beginning to raise his voice angrily, even in his current age; his childish tantrums remained. "You all left as well Ukiyo…It wasn't because of you all and you know that." She says in a calm tone, eyes darting around the Cherry bomber to ensure that not a single soul heard them. "AHAHA! Excuses. . Excuses! Just like father… Why don't you just stroll up to the castle? I'm sure that will really make a statement." Scoffs Ukiyo

"Because I plan to overthrow him…Ukiyo…We all know that this" She says waving her hand to the sea of scoundrels. "Isn't a way to live. This country would be better off as a free republic, with elected officials. Father has caused too much damage, and with his new doctrine he's going to run this country into the ground." Her words may have seemed to turn him, his look softening at the comforting words of her older sister. He would sigh, emerald eyes that matched her own peering at her. "Alright…I'll tell you what you want to know."


End file.
